


Sugar Coated

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers doing cute fall stuff, Fluff, No actual sex happens, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Team as Family, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: The Avengers take a fall trip to a corn maze for some good old fashioned team building.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Sugar Coated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to Amanda @flannelplanet I believe 3k challenge? with the new blog redo (which looks super cute) all the links have gone wonky. Let’s be real though…this woman is wonderful and deserves like a million followers. She’s so kind and thoughtful. A true gem.

“Left. It’s definitely a left.”

“We’ve just taken two lefts. A third would put us in a circle, you idiot.” 

“Give me the map!” 

The orange piece of paper is nearly ripped to bits as it’s juggled between each set of impatient hands. 

“I don’t understand why we can’t just bust through these little corn walls here and call it a night.” 

“Where is the fun in that!”

It's been at least an hour since you first entered the corn maze in the rural upstate New York farm. Someone had suggested it could be a nice festive activity with the potential for team building. The first it certainly was. The small family owned farm had been amazing. 

It had the works. The team had spent the entire day apple picking in the orchard, petting the animals in the petting zoo, going on hay rides, and picking out pumpkins for carving. They’d even had your favorite apple cider donuts that you’d remembered from your childhood; piping hot just out of the oil and bathed in crystalline sugar. You could have kissed the grandma-esque looking woman when she’d handed you an extra wax paper bag of them after you wolfed down your first so quickly you’d barely tasted them. 

Team building though, it was not. Who would have thought the Avengers could be thwarted by the largest corn maze on the east coast. It was rather embarrassing. 

You swirled your cup, watching the dredges of the mulling spices whirlpool around in the last sips of the cider. Without it, your fingers and insides seemed to finally notice the chill which clung to your bones since the sun had gone down. 

“Cold, sweetheart?”

The question is whispered warm against the shell of your ear, careful not to draw any attention from your bickering teammates. Before you can answer, he startles you again with a streak of boldness. His palm rests in the small of your back, the wall of corn protecting the scene from prying eyes. The gesture is sweet, reminiscent of what could be if you’d attended the corn maze with him as your boyfriend out in the open for everyone to see. For now...this would have to do. 

You stomp your booted toes in a dancing rhythm to try to bring some life back into them. “What makes you ask, Cap?” 

“Can I —” he moves as if to tuck you into his side or wrap his arm around you and thinks better of it. You bite your lip to stifle the smirk. It’s fun seeing Steve try to work out his feelings. It was his idea to keep this casual, secret, because he’s “you’re superior officer”. He didn’t seem to have any issues with breaking the code of conduct the first time he took you from behind in a broom closet during a mission. He settles for wiggling his hand under your jacket and shirt; finally touching skin to skin; tracing small circles. You can’t help but sigh into his warmth, the gentle friction from his calloused fingers almost tickles. 

“As fun as this has been everyone, I have a wife to get home to,” Tony says. 

“And I’m pretty sure I can figure this out faster alone,” Nat chimes in. 

The two of them splinter off and take a couple people with them. 

“I took a picture of the map. We’re gonna try on our own too!” Steve says setting out in the opposite direction than the other teams linking his arm with yours. 

“Hold up, Steve!” Bucky says, approaching quickly with Sam. 

With some quick thinking on your part, you push and yank Steve through some quick turns (and maybe take some illegal routes through the corn) and soon the two of you are alone. 

“Lemme see the map. I actually think I’m gonna freeze to death if we don’t get out of here in the next ten minutes.” 

“About that…” he eyes you sheepishly. “I just wanted some alone time with my girl.” 

“Your girl. Thought I was your subordinate,  _ Cap _ ?” The extra emphasis on his title is sharp and a tad cruel but he made the boundaries known, you were just maintaining them. 

“Yes... _ my _ girl. And if she’s done being an ass I may have a way to warm her up.” At that promise your ears perk up. 

“How do you plan on doing that? More cider?” You don’t even try to hide the excitement. “More donuts!?”

Steve pulls you into his arms and latches on to the sensitive skin behind your ear; stealing the breath from any further replies. “Maybe I’m a bit bias, sweetheart but I guess you do taste that sweet. Now let’s get out of this damn cornfield so I can have my way with you.” 

  
  



End file.
